


Unfound

by partly



Category: 24, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better left unfound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfound

Locating things. Finding people. Even the simplest job could go bad-- kneeling-at-gunpoint-in-a-dark-ally bad.

"Who are you?" The gunman's voice was soft and low, deadly as his weapon.

"Harry Dresden," I skipped 'wizard' but added, "Private Investigator."

"What do you want with me?"

"I was hired to find you."

He scoffed. "You found me." He moved closer, poised and ready, my dislocated shoulder proof he didn't need the gun to be dangerous. He dropped to a crouch, his face even with mine. "Now what?" Our eyes met.

 _Soldier. Killer. Violent, ruthless, deadly. Honorable, righteous, loyal. A fierce burning passion for justice. A desire not to hurt warring with a readiness to do so. Pain. Loneliness. Fear._

He blinked, breaking the connection and fighting to process his side of the soul-gaze. I hoped whatever he'd seen made me trustworthy.

I stayed still, spoke softly. "Now? I say I can't find you."

"Huh." He half-smiled and stood, putting away his pistol. "Sorry about your arm." In two steps he blended into the darkness.

I gathered my staff and hauled myself to my feet, nursing my arm the best I could. I'd return the advance, quit the job.

Some things were better left unfound.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [LJ Comm Cossoverland](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland). One of the fandoms had to be a book fandom.


End file.
